I SAW What You Did There
by PsychtehWolf
Summary: The body of a young student at Santa Barbra Catholic Regional Jr. High was found dead after seemingly killed by a mysterious axe-murderer, who is suspected to be a student from SBC. After meeting the odd Kathleen Mac, or Katie, Shawn believes it was the horror loving girl who killed Nicole Taylor, but his big discovery will leave him to chose wither he wants to live or die.


"Looks like we have some sick psycho on our hands detective; whoever did this clearly had a motive for the kill." "O'Hara, psychotic people do not have a motive to kill. We've been over this before. They have problems in the head that can make them do violent things. A normal killer has a motive. They always kill for a reason, but wither or not the reason is a good enough reason for murder can be debatable." "I suppose you're right, but that didn't stop this person from going to town on the victim." Detective Carlton Lassiter nodded in agreement and crouched down closer to see the body better. His eyes looked over the girl carefully so that he did not miss a single detail, "It appears she was 12 or 13. She took severe wounds to the face, neck, and ribcage." "What weapon do you believe this could be Carlton?" Lassiter took the pen and pointed it at the wound that was on the victim's side, "The wounds are long and are deep. They are too big for an ordinary knife." Juliet O'Hara looked closer at the body by crouching next to Lassiter. She took off her pitch black sunglasses and squinted her eyes to examine the bloody wound, "Looks like an axe wound." "That you're right, O'Hara." Juliet looked closer at the other wounds before standing back up, brushing the dust off of her fancy black pants, "It looks like the victim didn't die at the first blow, that's why there are so many more wounds covering her body." Carlton got up as well and nodded, "It would seem so. My best guess is that the killer came up behind the girl, and got her from the side. The girl fell to the ground, but didn't die on contact because the wound wasn't deep enough. The killer must have enraged, and wildly chopped down at the neck and face until the victim bled to death." "Right you are detectives." The partners turned around to see the head of the police department standing there. She walked over and looked at the body herself, "According to the school's principal, the girl was named Nicole Taylor. She was 12 years old, and a decent student. She wasn't exactly a trouble maker either. She was just a normal student." "Good morning detectives, chief!" "Spencer…" Lassiter muttered under his breath as two young men approached the crime scene. "Wow, I'm surprised to see you here Lassie." Shawn said playfully, "Why? Is it so odd to see a detective at a murder scene?" "Well, I'm sorry Lassie. I was under the impression you hated kids, and now you are at a school!" Before Lassiter could say anything, the second young man entered the discussion, "Ignore Shawn. What is the case here?" "Thank you for asking Mr. Guster." The chief said enthusiastically to end the bickering between the detective and psychic. "A young girl named Nicole Taylor was killed as she was leaving the school around 3:15pm today. She has what looks to be axe wounds on the ribcage, neck and face." "The killer is unknown and has not been found. Her body was discovered by a student named Kathleen Mac who was leaving school." Juliet added to what the chief said then continued, "We suspect the killer was a student from the school. We are going to question everyone who was in the area during the time the victim was killed. We believe someone had it out for Nicole." "I can think of one person who had it out for Nicole." A voice coming from the other side of the police line was directed at the detectives. The chief looked over to where the voice came from. There stood a young girl, probably about 13. Her face was masked by the blue sweatshirt hood that hung over her head. She was leaning against of the school's fence poles with her hands stuck inside her cargo pants pockets. "Excuse me?" The chief yelled at the girl, "Who had it out for her?" The girl started to laugh, and took off her hood, revealing her face. Her brown and blond hair fell to her shoulders, and bounced up and down while the student shared with herself a small laugh. "There is one student I know very well who wanted more than anyone for her to be gone, and with a good reason to." "Well!" The chief yelled back, the patience in her voice disappearing. The girl looked up at the detectives and a wicked smile spread across her face, "I did.

"You did?" Juliet asked, looking to her boyfriend Shawn with a puzzled look on her face. "Yep, I did. I suppose she had it out for me as well. We weren't exactly the best of friends." The girl scoffed, "Hell, we hated each other. Why Nicole hated me in the first place, I am just as clueless as you all are." The girl shrugged and sighed in pleasure, "Clearly I don't have to deal with her anymore though, which is sweet bliss to me." They all looked at each other then back to girl. "Okay then. Would you mind answering a few questions for us then?" Lassiter asked. The girl just nodded her head, "I got the time. I guess I could supply some useful information." Lassiter ducked under the police line and walked towards the police car with the girl following him. She climbed into the police car, sitting in the back seat. The student was surprisingly calm, not seeming to mind the death of one of her peers or that fact that she was the suspect of the crime. Juliet then went into the vehicle next to Lassiter, and soon they were speeding down the road to the police station.

"Dude, I think I just figured out who killed Nicole." Shawn said baffled. "What do you mean "you just figured it out"? She only said she hated the girl!" "Gus, hatred is one of the lead causes of murder. Besides, you saw it yourself. No one is that happy seeing a girl dead unless it was their rival or enemy." With that said, Shawn started walking toward the Blueberry, "Where are you going?" Gus yelled after him. Shawn turned around, walking backwards as he spoke, "To catch a killer!" Gus looked at him angry, "You know I have the keys Shawn! SHAWN!"


End file.
